


A Little Push

by DeanHanel



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: AU, F/M, No Sex, Post-Canon, ShinEne, Where everyone has their eye abilities still, mentions of HibiMomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even Ene needs a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push

Ene settles down into a nice little corner in Momo's phone, curling up into a ball. Finding a nice place to be alone is easy when you can hide yourself in any electronic device with wireless, and even better when you know how to hide yourself inside the hidden folders the operating system uses.

Ene wishes she could talk to someone about this, but no one in Mekakushi-dan would be any help. Kano would just joke about it the entire time, and Kido would probably ignore it. Seto and Marry are just plain clueless. Momo might be helpful, but Ene can't talk to her about it, being that her dilemma happens to be Shintaro. And Ayano. And Haruka.

But of course there would be issues. As soon as Ene knew she loved Shintaro, she began to feel like she was betraying Haruka. And now that Ayano is back, and Shintaro is ignoring her, even more than he usually tries to. But she doesn't blame him. The girl he loves is suddenly back from the dead, of course he's going to want to be with her.

And finding Haruka again hasn't helped, either. But he isn't the same. His ability took all of his memories of her, and he has a hard time remembering anything new. The only thing that hasn't changed is his desire to help his friends.

In the end, all Ene feels is guilt and heartbreak, and no one can help her. As she begins to break down, she feels herself pulled back onto the screen of Momo's phone.

"Momo? How did you find me?" she asks as she wipes the tears forming in her eyes away.

"One time I caught Shintaro doing something on the computer, and I saw him hide the folder. I forced him to tell me how he did it by threatening to tell Ayano what kinds of things I saw."

"Yeah, Shintaro has some pretty weird kinks, doesn't he?"

"I wish I could forget," Momo says with a shudder. "Now the real question is, why are you hiding here in my phone?"

"Because... I don't feel like talking to Shintaro."

"Why? What did that stupid pervert say now?"

"He didn't say anything. In fact he's been completely ignoring me."

"Well why would that... Wait a minute! You like him? Even after you've been inside his computer?!"

Ene makes use of her oversized sleeves to hide her face.

"I can't help it! I know what he's like beneath the surface. He's kind, and caring. And he's smart, almost impossibly so."

Momo is silent for a small moment.

"As much as I hate to say it, I understand what you mean. He may not seem like it, but he's a lot more than just a useless NEET."

"The whole time loop thing let me see that finally, especially near the end. I realized how lonely he'd been the last two years, even though I was there."

Momo scrunches her eyebrows together as she strains her mind for ideas. Finally her face lights up with the kind of mischievous and knowing grin Ene is known for.

"Alright, how about I help you confess?" she asks.

"Wh-what?" Ene asks in surprise.

Before she can interrogate Momo further, Ene finds herself packaged up in an email and headed straight to Shintaro's phone.

Damn her, Ene thinks to herself. Just wait until I spill to Hibiya how she feels.

Ene's surprise is replaced with horror, however, when she realizes exactly what's in the body of the email. Momo will pay for this humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Haruka here, bringing you an old ShinEne one-shot I started way back in August, right adter I watched Mekakucity Actors. I know Ene is probably way OOC, but I don't care. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
